Trial of the Yi Main
by FirstFandomFangirl
Summary: A story about how my brother saved the world from evil aliens by playing Master Yi. Silly humor for those who play league.


Isaac awoke to darkness.

The strong and handsome teenager opened his eyes to find, not the darkness of his room, but a high-tech prison cell. Hmm. This was a lot like his dream last night. He stared at the ceiling for a while, watching the blinky lights and wondering when something was going to happen. Dreams weren't usually so boring. After hours of lying there, the cell door was opened, and he looked up to see some blobby aliens. They rambled something in another language, then waved their arms around until he realized that they wanted him to come out. Okay, seems legit.

Isaac followed the blobby aliens to a huge, open room, where thousands of humans huddled in a group in the middle. Isaac stood loftily off to the side. He was too cool to mingle.

"Xrahys ger sm zlrtas xdghhs zahduw!" One alien yelled. Isaac had no idea what he was saying.

"Blurst gebms grust vox!" Another one yelled at him. The first one quickly flipped a switch on his helmet.

"Attention humans!" He yelled in English. "We are very frightening and intimidating aliens who have captured you and will proceed to take over your planet! MWAHAHAHAAHAH!" The alien next to him whispered something, and he muttered something back. "Unless…" He said, louder. "One of you can 1v5 a team of silver 5 players… playing MASTER YI!" The crowd gasped in collective horror. Not Master Yi, the horrific noob champ. "Yes, that's right ! We have amassed a team of not-quite bronze players, and if one of you can win a 1v5 on the first try, playing only Master Yi, your planet and all of you will be set free!" The crowd could only look on in horror. No one could win a 1v5 as Master Yi. That was impossible.

Isaac cracked his knuckles. It was his time to shine.

Isaac watched with grim anticipation as the game finished loading, Master Yi appearing on the summoner's platform with his awesome Cosmic Blade skin. It was impossible to lose while wearing such a cool skin. Say what you like about the aliens, they had awesome internet. That was the shortest loading screen he'd ever seen. He bought his first items and headed off towards raptor camp. As he neared it, he heard a scoff from the crowd.  
"Starting raptors? On Yi? Why is he even jungling? He has no teammates to leash!" Some fool muttered to his companion. Isaac turned around in his chair to face the crowd.

"A real Yi main needs no leash." He said coolly. The raptors spawned, and he killed them with ease before moving onto his next camp. Next up: The level three gank. Isaac ghosted into mid lane and killed the unfortunate Varus Mid before he had a chance to flee. Back to farming. After pushing the lane, Isaac proceeded to invade the enemy jungle and take every camp right before the opposing jungler, Evelynn, could get to them. The enemy jungler proceeded to rage quit. One down, four to go.

After buying his first full item, Yi headed top and took out Darius. The poor fool was only level 5, while Isaac was level 7. Nothing like a fed Yi. He farmed both jungles again, then headed bot. The Poppy support, in an attempt to slam him into the wall, accidently pushed him towards her fleeing Jinx, giving Isaac a double kill. E Z.

Top and mid vanished from their lanes, and Yi spotted them taking their blue with a well-placed ward. He took the opportunity to take dragon. With the infernal bonus, he got another double as they attempted to escape.

At this point, the jungler reconnected, apparently either un-tilted or threatened by the blob aliens. Or maybe he WAS a blob alien. Whatever. He tried to farm his jungle, but was jumped on and killed by the now-level-11 Master Yi. Time to start taking towers.

Now with three full items, Yi charged into mid from the river, taking out Varus despite his CC and pushing the tower. First tower gold – in the bag. He proceeded to take another tower, killing the still-underleveled jungler when he tried to defend it. He flashed his banner a few times for good measure.

The crowd watched in hushed silence as he backed and got another item. "Full Crit Yi." One whispered. "That build is nearly unheard of."

"Only challengers use that build." Another whispered back. Isaac grinned as he chased botlane down their lane, ulting and ghosting to catch them and their jungler. Triple kill. Mid and top came to stop him, but managed to get away with Varus's ult. Bah. He could still take them out.

Isaac backed once more, grabbing his fourth item and heading top to take out the tower. The entire team came top to stop him. He QSS's Poppy's ult, alphaed onto Eve, took out her and Poppy, then killed Varus despite his bind.

Then Darius ulted.

The crowd gasped in collective horror as words flashed on the screen: **_SHUT DOWN_**. Isaac reeled back in shock. Impossible. Killed by a silver 5 Darius? Unheard of! Of course, he was being 1v5ed…

Isaac stared grimly at his slowly-ticking-down death timer. Darius and Jinx had immediately run for Baron. Could they take it? No! Double execute! He was in no danger. Isaac sat back, smiling in satisfaction. Opening the store, he bought his fifth item. Almost full build.

Once he respawned, Isaac headed straight to the dragon pit, taking the mountain drake and then stealing the enemies' buffs. The double buffed, two-drake Yi headed mid as the enemies went top and bot to stop the minion waves, taking the inhibitor tower before they could stop him. Then they came for him. Darius and Jinx were still dead, and he had no problem with the three trying to defend inhib. Fools. They should have waited for the rest of their team to respawn.

Once the inhibitor was down, Yi sped off into the jungle. One more item, then he could 1v1 Baron. He farmed top jungle, pushed the top wave, then recalled. Time for the ultimate battle. The enemy team had finished respawning, and they were running it down mid. They really wanted that turret. Whatever, they could have it.

Isaac snuck off into the river, coming out behind them and jumping onto Eve, killing her in an instant. E Z. As Poppy tried to ult, she missed, shooting a super minion back towards his base instead. He killed Jinx next. Double kill. Daruis was his next target, since his ult could potentially finish him off, and a few basic attacks finished him. Triple kill. Varus tried to ult him, but Yi simply alphaed it and killed him. Quadra kill.

"PENTA! PENTA! PENTA! PENTA!" The crowd chanted. Yi sped after the fleeing Poppy, who was dashing off into the jungle. To his horror, it was then that his ghost ran out. He needed more speed… Dashing to a blast cone, he calculated where Poppy would be, then hit it. He leapt right on top of her. PENTAKILL!

As the crowd cheered, Yi used the extra time from his ult to speed over his Baron and start killing it. He lifestealed faster than Baron could hurt him. He took it in barely fifteen seconds. He could practically hear the screams of the enemy team as the Baron's dying scream echoed through the map. Or maybe he could. They were probably in the same room, to be honest.

Grabbing a health fruit, Yi ran mid, buffing a large wave of minions and charging the base. The dead enemies could only look on in horror as Yi destroyed their base, respawning and trying to stop him but only getting pulverized along with their Nexus. Victory!

The head blob alien walked up to him as he leaned back in his chair, grinning at the crowd. "Alright, you win. Earth is free." The alien muttered, disappointed. "Also you get challenger now. I'll talk to Faker about entering you in his team."

"Okay cool." Isaac gave Faker, who was standing in the crowd, a thumbs up. All in a day's work for the greatest Yi of all time.


End file.
